A decisão de Renji
by Lih Ishida
Summary: Renji recebe uma carta do Capitão Kuchiki pedindo para voltar à SS. Caberá a Renji tomar uma decisão.


A decisão de Renji

A decisão de Renji

Após muitas batalhas, havia chegado a hora de Renji voltar para a Soul Society.

Na loja de Urahara...

Oficial – Mensagem de Kuchiki-sama a Renji Abarai.

Urahara – Renji! – o chamando –

Renji – O que houve? – ele vê um oficial – Um oficial da 6ª divisão.

Oficial – Abarai-san, uma carta para o senhor. – entregando um papel a ele – Irei me retirar. – ele vai embora –

Renji – abrindo a carta – É a letra do Taichou. Ele... Ele quer que eu volte. – triste –

Urahara – Ora, isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você tem sua vida na Soul Society.

Renji – Mas eu gosto daqui... E tem a Tatsuki-chan.

Urahara – Cabe a você tomar essa decisão.

Mais tarde...

Ichigo – O quê?

Chad – Você vai embora?

Renji – Capitão Kuchiki quer que eu volte.

Inoue – E a Tatsuki-chan? Você gosta dela.

Renji – Eu sei, mas é como Urahara-san falou: a minha vida é na Soul Society.

Ishida – Mas a Rukia pôde ficar.

Renji – Mas eu sou Fukutaichou.

Rukia – Eu também era.

Renji – Mas o Taichou Ukitake é muito mais compreensivo que o Taichou Kuchiki.

Ichigo – ah, que isso… Byakuya agora está com o coração molenga. Afinal, ele se casou de novo (Byakuya estava casado com Unohana Retsu).

Ishida – Mas ele continua te tratando como um moleque... - ¬¬ -

Renji – Por favor… Ichigo, Rukia, será que os dois podem ficar na casa de vocês? Urahara-san Só volta depois que eu for, junto com a Yoruichi-san e Tessai-san. Eu quero sofrer sozinho.

Ichigo – Você quer dizer Ururu-chan e Jinta-kun?

Ishida – A Ururu-chan e Jinta-kun podem ficar conosco, não é, Inoue?

Inoue – Claro! Vamos nos divertir bastante!

Ichigo – Ufa!

Renji – Obrigado... Jinta-kun! Ururu-chan!

Ururu – sim? – aparecendo com Jinta –

Renji – Vocês vão ficar com Ishida e Inoue. É aqui que a gente se despede. Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan... Foi maravilhoso compartilhar um pouco da minha vida com vocês.

Jinta – Espere por mim na Soul Society, parasita.

Ururu – E por mim também parasita-san.

Renji – estarei esperando. Ah! E por favor, não falem nada para a Tatsuki-chan.

Ishida – Pode deixar. Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan… Vamos.

Todos se viram para ir embora menos Ichigo.

Rukia – Ichigo?

Renji – O que houve?

Ichigo – Boa-sorte lá cara.

Renji – Valeu.

Todos vão.

Lá fora…

Inoue – Eu não agüento vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito.

Rukia – Eu também não.

Inoue – E não é pela gente… É pela Tatsuki-chan… Eu vou falar com ela!

Chad – Renji pediu para a gente não contar…

Ishida – Mas a Tatsuki-chan também gosta dele. Ela vai ficar chateada com a gente depois.

Ichigo – Vai falar com ela, Inoue.

Inoue – Sim! – ela vai –

Na casa de Tatsuki…

A campainha toca.

Tatsuki – Já vai! – abrindo a porta – Inoue! Entra…

Inoue – Não posso… Só vim avisar que Renji vai voltar para a Soul Society.

Tatsuki – Por quê?

Inoue – O Taichou da divisão dele volte. Você devia se declarar antes dele ir.

Tatsuki – Sim... – colocando o casaco e os sapatos – Eu vou atrás dele.

Ela sai correndo.

Na loja de Urahara…

Tatsuki – entrando, ela vai até o quarto de Renji e o vê arrumando sua mala – Ia embora sem se despedir de mim?

Renji – Tatsuki-chan! Quem te falou?!

Tatsuki – Inoue, quem mais seria?

Renji – Eu pedi para não falarem.

Tatsuki – Então você ia sem falar comigo. Seu idiota… - com lágrimas nos olhos –

Renji – Já foi difícil me despedir do Ichigo e dos demais… Eu resolvi…

Tatsuki – Eu ia te odiar para o resto da minha vida! – secando suas lágrimas –

Renji – Ia ser difícil me despedir da mulher que eu amo.

Tatsuki – Hã?

Renji – Eu pensei que não ia esquecer a Rukia, mas você apareceu.

Tatsuki – Ela segura o rosto de Renji – Seu idiota, eu também te amo! – não contendo mais suas lágrimas –

Renji – Me ama? – vermelho –

Tatsuki – Naquele dia em que você apareceu como aluno novo, eu me encantei por você. Quando a Inoue me falou que você gostava da Rukia, eu lutei para te esquecer, mas foi em vão. Eu te amo seu idiota e eu não quero te perder… - roçando seus lábios nos dele –

Renji – sem ter forças para resistir, ele a beija e algumas lágrimas acabam rolando em seu rosto (Gente que lindo . Renji chorando) –

Tatsuki – ela retribui o beijo –

Renji – se afastando com dificuldade – Eu não posso… O capitão precisa de mim.

Tatsuki – então vai seu idiota! – ela sai correndo –

Renji – ai, ai... Eu sou um idiota mesmo. – ele vai para a Soul Society –

Na Soul Society…

Na residência Kuchiki…

Oficial – Kuchiki-sama, Renji Abarai acaba de chegar…

Byakuya – Mande-o entrar.

Oficial – sim.

Pouco depois…

Renji – desculpem por vir tão tarde…

Unohana – Renji, não tem problema… Estávamos vendo a Lua.

Byakuya – cadê suas coisas?

Renji – vim avisar que por uma força maior eu vou ficar no Mundo Real.

Byakuya – já desconfiava… Como Rukia, você gostou daquele mundo…

Renji – sim…

Byakuya – pode ir… Eu arranjo outra pessoa…

Renji – muito obrigado. Com sua licença… - ele sai –

No Mundo real…

Na casa de Tatsuki…

A campainha toca.

Tatsuki – quem será a essa hora? – ela abre a porta – Renji?

Renji – Resolvi ficar… - abrindo uma caixinha – Quer casar comigo?

Tatsuki – é claro que eu aceito!

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente.

Fim!!

Por favor me mandem comentários TT


End file.
